HYUK!
by Deer98
Summary: sekali lagi author engga bisa bikin summary. VIXX FANFICTION MAKNAE COUPLE HYUKBIN. HYUK uke, HongBin seme.


TOK

TOK

TOK

"Iya tunggu sebentar" seorang pria cantik berlari menuju pintu rumahnya yang di ketuk

CKLEK

"Selamat malam" sapa seseorang yg berdiri di depan rumahnya

"Kakak!" Pria cantik itu langsung memeluknya

"Wah.. Kau bertambah cantik saja hyuk" orang yang ia panggil kakak itu membalas pelukannya dan mengelus rambutnya

"Dan kau bertambah tampan kak hongbin" hyuk menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada hongbin

"Wow, ada acara apa ini?" Wonsik datang dari kamarnya setelah mendengar sedikit keributan

"Kakak! Lihat! Kak hongbin berkunjung!" Hyuk melepas pelukannya dan menarik hongbin masuk ke dalam

"Uwah! Sudah berapa lama kau tak sini?" Wonsik menyambut kedatangan hongbin dengan hangat dan langsung memeluknya

"Haha.. Hanya 1 bulan" kekeh hongbin sambil membalas pelukan sahabat lamanya

"Hanya katamu? Kau menghilang bagai di telan bumi" wonsik melepas rindu dengan hongbin

"Kak! Jangan lama-lama peluknya" hyuk menarik kaus wonsik

Wonsik melepas pelukannya dan menatap hyuk

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya wonsik datar

"Ah, pokoknya tidak boleh, kak hongbin punya hyuk" hyuk melindungi hongbin dari wonsik

"Hahaha..." Hongbin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah konyol kakak beradik itu

"Hey, anak kecil harusnya tidur, ini sudah jam 9" wonsik menjauhkan hyuk dari hongbin

"Tidak! Aku bukan anak kecil! Setelah ujian nanti aku akan SMA!" Hyuk bersekukuh dan berlindung di belakang hongbin

"SMA katamu? Wajah seperti ini dan tubuh kecilmu kau akan SMA? Haha.. Orang-orang mengiramu baru lulus SD" ejek wonsik

"Huwaaa! Kak! Tolong hyuk! Hyuk di ejek oleh orang jelek itu!" Hyung memeluk hongbin lagi

"Haha.. Sudahlah hyuk, ini sudah malam, cepat tidur" hongbin melepas paksa pelukan hyuk

"Tidak mau! Hyuk maunya sama kakak! Hyuk tdk mau sama orang jelek itu!" Hyuk menunjuk wonsik

"Siapa yang kau bilang jelek?" Tanya wonsik sambil menatap tajam hyuk

"Tentu saja kakak!, Buktinya! Pacar kakak saja orangnya hitam! Berarti kakak jelek!" Hyuk terus mengejek wonsik

"Hahahahahaha.." Hongbin tak dapat menahan tawanya saat hyuk mulai mengungkit-ungkit masalah 'kehitaman' pacar wonsik

"Kau anak nakal!" Wonsik menarik paksa hyuk

"Tidak! Kakak! Tolong aku! Aku diculik orang jelek" hyuk meronta ronta

"Hey! Tidak ada hubungannya penculik itu jelek atau tampan!" Wonsik masih berusaha menarik hyuk

"Tentu saja ada! Jika penculiknya tampan seperti kak hongbin hyuk mau kok diculik" hyuk mengeratkan pelukannya

"Kong! Seharusnya kau tak usah kesini, hubungi saja aku biar aku yang kesana" wonsik mulai kesal dengan tingkah adik bungsunya yang sangat mengelu-elukan hongbin

"Hahaha.. Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan" jawab hongbin dengan innoncent

Wonsik menatap tajam hyuk yg masih bersembunyi

"Cepat ke kamar atau aku akan mengusir hongbin" ancam wonsik

"Apa!? Jangan! Kakak tidak boleh mengusir kak hongbin" hyuk balas menatap tajam hyuk

"Oke oke, biar aku yang selesaikan" hongbin menutup mata hyuk untuk menyudahi aksi tatapan-siapa-yang-paling-tajam

"Hyuk sayang, ini sudah malam cepat tidur" hongbin berbalik dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh hyuk

"Tapi hyuk masih mau main sama kakak" hyuk melipat tangannya

"Oke oke, besok kita bermain" hongbin mengacak rambut hyuk

"Sungguh?" Hyuk menatap hongbin dengan mata berbinar

"Iya" hongbin mengangguk

"Janji?" Hyuk menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya

"Janji" hongbin menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking hyuk

"Nah sekarang hyuk harus tidur" hongbin menormalkan posisi tubuhnya

"Cium dulu" hyuk menunjuk pipinya

"Anak ini!" Geram wonsik

"Hahaha... Oke oke, tapi setelah kakak minciumu kau harus tidur dan tidak menggangguk wonsik lagi" hongbin menundukkan wajahnya

Hyuk mengangguk

CUP

Kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi chubby hyuk

"Yang kiri belum kak" hyuk meunjuk pipi kirinya

"Dasar anak genit!" Guman wonsik

CUP

Hongbin mencium pipi kiri hyuk

"Yang ini belum kak" hyuk menunjuk bibirnya

"Hei! Dimana kau belajar seperti itu? Kenapa kau genit sekali?" Geram wonsik

"Bukankah pacar hitam kakak selalu meminta itu pada kakak? Kenapa hyuk tidak boleh memintanya ke kak hongbin?" Hyuk membela diri

"Kau!" Wonsik mendekat kerah hyuk

Tanpa aba-aba hyuk memegang pipi hongbin dan mencium bibirnya

CUP

"Selamat malam kak hongbin!, selamat malam jelek" hyuk langsung berlari memasuki kamarnya

"Astaga.. Apa salahku memiliki adik seperti dia" wonsik mengacak acak rambutnya

"Haha.. Sudahlah, aku kesini bukan melihatmu frustasi" hongbin menepuk nepuk bahu wonsik

"Ah benar, ayo duduk, kau mau aku buatkan apa?" Tanya wonsik

"Apa saja" hongbin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa

Wonsik berjalan menuju dapur

Hongbin mengedar pandangannya ke rumah sahabatnya,

"Sudah lama aku tak kesini" gumannya

Tatapannya berheti pada pintu kamar hyuk yg setengah terbuka

Hyuk melambai lambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum

Hongbin membalas lambaian tangan hyuk dan juga tersenyum

Hyuk menunjuk nunjuk ke arah samping bermaksud menunjuk wonsik

Hongbin menggeleng

Dengan mengendap endap hyuk berjalan keluar kamar

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya hongbin pelan

"Hyuk tdk bisa tidur" hyuk memanyunkan bibirnya

"Kenapa?" Tanya hongbin lagi

"Karena ada kakak, ayo bermain kak" hyuk menarik tangan hongbin

"Kita kan sudah berjanji besok" hongbin berusaha melepas tangannya

"Tapi hyuk maunya sekarang" hyuk menarik tangan hongbin

"Tapi.."

"Kong! Ini aku buatkan coklat panas" terdengar suara wonsik

"Kakak! Ayo! Nanti si jelek itu datang" hyuk menarik tangan hongbin dan mendorongnya menuju kamarnya

"Tapi hyuk.. Wonsik-"

"Ayolah kak, hyuk maunya sekarang" dengan sekuat tenaga hyuk mendorong hongbin memasuki kamarnya

BLAM

"Kong?" Wonsik tiba di ruang tamu sambil membawa coklat panas tetapi hongbin menghilang

Ia ingat bahwa ia mendengar suara pintu tertutup

Di tatapnya pintu kamar hyuk

Gantungan di depan pintu bertuliskan "Hyuk's Room" itu berayun

Bukankah itu tandanya pintu itu barusaja di buka/ di tutup?

Dengan geram wonsik menaruh coklat panasnya di menja dan berjalan kearah kamar hyuk

"Hyuk!"

Wonsik menggedor pintu kamar hyuk

"..." Tak ada jawaban

"Hyuk! Berhenti mencuri tamuku! Cepat kembalikan hongbin" teriak wonsik

_"Hhihihihihihi..." Kekeh hyuk_

_"Hyuk dengar, dia marah" hongbin berusaha keluar_

_"Biarkan saja kak, ayo bermain" hyuk menjinjitkan kakinya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher hongbin_

_"Hyuk kangen dengan kakak" hyuk mengecup bibir hongbin beberapa kali_

_Hongbin menghela nafas dan tersenyum_

_"Sudah begini apa boleh buat?" Batinnya_

_Hongbin memeluk pinggang ramping hyuk dan membalas ciuman hyuk dengan sedikit kasar dan brutal_

_"Hmphh~"_

Wonsik masik berusaha menggedor pintu kamar hyuk

"Hyuk! Cepat kembalikan hongbin!" Teriak wonsik lagi

"Hmphh~"

Wonsik merinding mendengar suara yang terdengar dari kamar hyuk

"HYUK!" Teriak wonsik frustasi

Wonsik kini tau, apa yang mereka sebut 'bermain'

END

Waks :v

Ini apa? Kemaren gue dapet ilham gegara banyak liat hyukbin moment :v

Aokaokaok :v


End file.
